The present invention relates in general to a picture-data compression system for compressing picture data; and, more particularly, it relates to a system for compressing multiple picture data like that produced in a monitor camera system.
Various systems for compressing multiple picture data have been developed, including the following:
Specifically, JP-A-2001-16541 discloses an excellent method and apparatus for storing pictures, which method and apparatus are capable of providing higher compression than conventional picture storage units that use a compression method incorporating inter-frame prediction to achieve long-time picture recording, and it also discloses a method and apparatus for providing a picture signal that is suitable for compression means incorporating inter-frame prediction to increase the compression efficiency by temporarily storing picture signals, without correlation between frames which are not suitable for the compression means incorporating inter-frame prediction and by rearranging them.